1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an audio signal output control technique that is preferably applied to a personal computer including an image playback function capable of transmitting a video signal to a television broadcast receiver, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal computers including functions of permitting users to receive and view television broadcast program data and play back audiovisual (AV) content stored on Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) are widely used. Therefore, the user can utilize image data (containing audio) while he is moving or in a position where he has gone to if the user carries a notebook personal computer that can be battery-driven, for example.
Further, recently, the quality of a video image is further enhanced and personal computers capable of playing back high-definition image data stored in recording media of a High-Definition (HD) DVD standard start to be widely used. Generally, this type of personal computer has a mechanism of outputting a high-definition video signal to the exterior and, for example, the user can enjoy a high-definition video image played back by the personal computer on a large-screen high-definition television broadcast receiver by connecting the personal computer to the large-screen high-definition television broadcast receiver when he is at home, for example.
The number of application configurations in which a plurality of electronic devices each having a function of playing back image data and audio data are connected to each other, for example, the above personal computer is connected to the television broadcast receiver is increased. Therefore, for example, various proposals for efficiently switching sources are made (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H7-192443).
Generally, the resource management of the personal computer is performed on the basis of a single principle by use of an operating system (OS) and the output destinations of video signals and audio signals are set under the control of the OS. At present, since interfaces for setting the above output destinations are individually prepared, it is required to perform the two operations of (1) switching the output destination of the video signal to a television broadcast receiver and (2) switching the output destination of the audio signal to the television broadcast receiver when the user wants to enjoy a high-definition image played back by the personal computer on the large-screen high-definition television broadcast receiver as described before.